Whose Line Avatar Style
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Self explanatory. ZukoxAang! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! So, NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Whose Line or Avatar. By the way, there's possibly some gayness in here! So, what else is new?

"Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway? Lets meet the contestants! I'll take some, Zuko!" Zuko glared at Sora, "How about a side of, Katara!" Katara waves at the audience, "Don't forget, Sokka!" Sokka raised an eyebrow, "And who's up for some, Aang!" Aang smiled shyly, "And I'm your host, Sora! So lets have some fun with these guys!" Sora sat down and looked at the four evilly.

"Ok, I suppose that everyone has seen the show Whose Line, so screw the points. Lets start off with Let's Make a Date. Katara is on a dating type show and has to choose between these three, sorry about the choices but they're the only ones we've got." Sora commented.

"It's not hard to choose, though." Katara replied.

"Heh, right. Anyway, the three guys have a weird quirk or identity and Katara here has to guess who they are." Sora gestured for Katara to start.

"Bachelor number 1. If we went on a date, where would you take me?" Katara started. Sokka was the Wicked Witch of the West. He laughed in a girly, witch voice.

"I wouldn't date you if you were the last woman in Oz!" Sokka laughed again.

"Harsh." Katara commented, "Bachelor number 2. SAME QUESTION!" Sora laughed as Katara yelled with an innocent expression. Aang can't decide who to go out with, Zuko or Sokka.

"Um…uh…I CAN'T CHOOSE!" Aang yelled frantically, his eyes darting back and forth between Sokka and Zuko. He started mumbling about who was better.

"Thank you." Katara said calmly, "Bachelor number 3. If you bought me a present, what would you get me?" Zuko was an attention-starved puppy.

"I don't know. I know I want to be loved." He looked very pitiful right now. Aang eyed Zuko a second longer then looked back at Sokka.

"Bow wow." Katara commented, "Bachelor number 1. SAME QUESTION!" She yelled it with a calm and innocent expression.

"I'll get you, and your little dog too!" Sokka started laughing again and used the stool as his broom. After about ten seconds of "flying" he put the stool down and sat on it.

"I don't have a dog." Katara complained, "Bachelor number 2…"

"I CHOOSE ZUKO!" Aang tackled Zuko to the ground and the two "pretend" to make-out. The audience went wild and Katara started laughing at the two. Sora laughed as she buzzed the end of the game.

"Ca…Can you g…guess who they a…are?" Sora asked in between giggles. Zuko and Aang had resumed their seats; Zuko looked embarrassed while Aang was grinning.

"Haha…Sokka was the Wicked Witch of the West." Sokka high-fived Katara, "Aang…couldn't choose between Sokka or Zuko." Aang was still grinning, "Zuko…was…an attention-starved…person?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Worse." He said, glaring at Sora.

"An attention-starved puppy but close enough." Sora grinned as they returned to their seats, "Wow. Boy am I gonna have dreams tonight." They laughed as Zuko sulked.

"Don't get too carried away, Sora." Aang warned.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" She laughed evilly, "Next we're gonna play Party Quirks. Katara is hosting a party and has to guess who the other three are. I'll ring you three in one at a time."

"Well, everything is now perfect for my Hail Yaoi/Yuri party." Sora laughed and rang Sokka in. Sokka was a cat using up all of his nine lives. "Hey Sokka!"

"Hey, nice party!"

"Well, help yourself to the fish sticks!" Sokka picked one up, put it in his mouth and started chocking on it, losing his first life.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok, Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Just didn't watch what I was eating." Sora shook her head and rang Zuko in. Zuko was a YF…uh B! (Yaoi Fan Boy).

"Hi Zuko!"

"Hi. You don't happen to have any Gravitation manga lying around do you?" Katara thought about it for a second.

"Hey, what's this?" Sokka gets shocked by the power outlet and loses his second life, "My gosh, I'm just ruining the whole party!" Sokka hung himself, losing his third life.

"Hey Zuko! Meet my cat that wants to use up his nine lives!" Sora buzzed Sokka out and rang Aang in. Aang was a schoolgirl.

"Hey Aang!"

"Hey Katara!" Aang answered in a girly voice. Zuko walks up to the two.

"You know, Yuki and Shuichi make a good couple…so do Yugi and Yami…" Aang whistles.

"Aang, meet the YFB!" Sora buzzed Zuko out, Aang watching him sit down.

"Who _was_ that totally hot guy?" Sora started laughing evilly as Zuko started blushing.

"Stop being a schoolgirl." Sora buzzed the end of the game.

"Ok…heehee, next we'll play Weird Newscasters! Zuko is the anchor and Sokka is his co-anchor. Sokka you're Zuko's spoiled, teenaged brother. Katara is the Sports person and you're a spoiled, teenaged girl a.k.a Zula. Aang is doing the weather and you're hopelessly in love with Zuko." Aang stared at Sora, "Oh and you're hopelessly in love with Zuko! So whenever you hear the music, start!"

"Hello and welcome to the 8:30PM news and I'm extremely gifted. Our top story, YFGs are protesting against closed-minded people. We are unsure why. Now, I hand some of the other stories to my brother, Sokka."

"Who cares about what's going on in the world? WHAT ABOUT MEEEE? Why can't _I_ get some attention!" Sokka whined at Zuko.

"Well, this was an experiment gone awry. Now with the sports, Katara."

"Screw the sports! Lets talk about me and my needs." She pulled out a list.

"This just in, we'll be getting a new co-anchor and sportscaster. Finally, with the weather, Aang."

"Well, things are going to be pretty sunny during the day. At night, things are going…" Aang looks at Zuko, "…to get wet, _really_ wet…" He stares at Zuko, "Back to you…" Aang gets closer to him.

"Well, we'll be back for the 10:30PM news. So, good-night for now!" The four then went back to their seats. Sora looks at Aang in amazement.

"I didn't know…" Everyone starts laughing, "Hah hah hah hah. By the way girls, Zuko and Aang are engaged." Aang and Zuko showed their rings, smiling.

"We'll be back with more Whose Line right after this!"

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Welcome back to Whose Line! Tonight's winner is Katara!" Katara is seen spinning on the chair, "Now, we're going to play World's Worst. What's the topic?"

"The world's worst thing to say to your girlfriend or boyfriend." Sora grinned as Zuko stepped down.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything, but I'm gay." Katara smiled and buzzed him. Sokka stepped down next.

"Are you…NINTENDO!" Katara clutched her sides as she buzzed Sokka out. Aang stepped down.

"Look, I know you think I'm straight, but I'm gay with Zuzu." Zuko blushed and whispered something in Aang's ear as Sora stepped down.

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to cancel our date. I'm taping Zuko and Aang making out tonight! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" Katara buzzed the end of the game while laughing, "See you guys next time on Whose Line!"

"Welcome to another Whose Line! I taught I taw Toph!" Toph waved and smiled at the audience, "Sufferin' Sokka!" Sokka glared at Sora, "You're despicable, Zuko!" Zuko looks innocently at the audience, "And what's up Aang!" Aang pretended to be asleep, "I'm your host Sora Blade707! So lets have some fun!"

The audience cheered and the four Avatar people mock cheered.

"Again, everyone knows how Whose Line works, so take those points and shove 'em! So, let's start out with a game called Song Titles. Aang and Sokka on one side, Zuko and Toph on the other. What I need from the audience is a place of emergency." Aang and Zuko stepped down to start.

"Hospital!"

"Hospital. So, they can only speak in song titles, the setting is in a hospital and whenever you two are ready…"

"Weird." Zuko started.

"Fly." Aang said.

"I Believe I Can Fly." Aang raised an eyebrow.

"It's a Small World." Zuko stared.

"Haunted."

"Stop in the Name of Love." Zuko just stared and Sora buzzed a dazed Zuko out. Toph took his place.

"Theme from Jaws." Aang shook his head.

"Hello."

"Miss Independent." Toph extended her hand.

"I'm Henry the 8th I am." Aang shook her hand. Toph remained silent as Sora buzzed her out.

"Go, go, go!" Sokka cheered.

"Do You Believe in Magic?" Zuko started.

"Why Can't I?"

"My Immortal." Aang raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Killing Me Softly."

"Come Clean."

"I'm Singing in the Rain." Zuko looked up and Sora buzzed the end of the game.

"Wow. That's a lot of songs you guys know." Sora commented. Aang laughed.

"They're all witty too!" Aang replied. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Let's move on to a game called Weird Newscasters. Zuko is the anchor. Toph, you're the co-anchor and you're a tactless person." Toph looked at her, "Oh! And you play a tactless person! Sokka is doing the sports and you're a goldfish with a 5 second memory."

"I'm good at it, too." Sokka commented.

"Yes I know." Sora retorted, "Aang is doing the weather and you're Zuko's over-protective boyfriend." Aang looked at her in a funny way.

"But, I _am_ Zuko's over-protective boyfriend." Aang told her.

"Exactly. So whenever you hear the music…"

"Good evening and welcome to the 12:00am news and I tip toe through the tulips." Zuko started, "Our top story tonight: Sora disses a blond man, Krad, in public. Why? We are unsure." Sora looked very proud, "Now, with other stories I hand it over to Toph." Toph was eyeing Zuko with distaste.

"You know, that shirt makes you look fat…" Zuko blinked twice.

"Well, now we go on to sports with Sokka."

"Thanks! Well, the……………………………………………..back to you!" Sokka stared blankly ahead.

"This just in, we'll be getting a new sportscaster and co-anchor." Zuko was about to go on when Toph commented.

"You're not good at lying." Zuko stared at her.

"Now with the weather, Aang!" Aang glared at the audience before turning to the board.

"Well, things are going to be cloudy for a couple of days, but it should clear up!" He glared at the audience again, "By the way, he's MINE girls and boys. Back to you, hot stuff."

"He's better than you are." Toph said.

"Well, we're keeping Aang as the weather person. So, good night and good news." Sora buzzed the end of the game.

"Wow, Aang. I liked what you called Zuko at the end." Zuko blushed as the others laughed.

"It was very fitting." Aang replied.

"Shut _up_, Aang!" Zuko growled.

"Somebody's embarrassed!" Sokka and Toph teased.

"We'll be back with more Whose Line, so don't go away!"

Please review! I hope this was also funny…


End file.
